digimon a new fight
by taichi1
Summary: the story needs to new digidastind


The new adventure of my friends and I all stared like a normal day. We all hade jest move to America and were living together with my family intall there famlys move here and I mean all of us; Davis, Ken, Willis, Yolei, and Cody. Places all the old digidastind. The threat on this world in the digiworld was over as fare us we know. Like I said it started normal. Izzy and I were going to Shanny are friends home. Her computer went out of wack so Izzy has to fix it. Izzy's asked me to go with so that he had some one to take to on the woke there.

"So is Arleena going to be there?" I asked. "Yes she will be." Izzy replied. Arleena or Ar as she likes to be called is a computer wiz too. Like Izzy but she gives Izzy hell for not going on to college. See Izzy, Matt and, I all got jobs as Cna's certified nurse aids and Ar will not lat Izzy go on that she thanks is should be a scientists or some thing.

Ones we go to shannys home. Her mom was whetting at the door for us. "Hi Mrs. Lee." Izzy and I said. "Hi boys they are up steers." She replied. We had up the steers and went in to Shannys room. "Hey if it is not the Cna boy genius." Ar said as we worked in. "Ok that is it for you Ar." I said. "Ok ok Tai sorry." Ar says. "So Shanny what is wrong with your computer?" Izzy asked. "I rally don't know it was fine then it want crazy." Shanny replied. "Ya and it shot these things out at us." Ar said holding out two new D-3s. Izzy and I looked at each other with a blank look.

See Shanny and Arleena are about Davis and the anther age which is 14 or 15. So for them to have D-3 means they have digieggs and maybe crests. "You two look like you seen a ghost. What are they?" Shanny asked taking one of the D-3s. "Wall they are called D-3s they are for digidastind." Izzy expand. "Hay Davis and Ken have one of these. I saw them when they fall out of their back backs." Ar said. Izzy made Shanny move and got in front of the computer and began to work. He thins pound up the Digiport and sure enough the Digiport was open. "Tai, have you digivice?" Izzy asked "you know it." I replied and haled up my digivice. "Hey now what are those ones?" Ar asked. " These are called digivices I just said that and they are for the first digidastinds Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and me. T.K. and Kari hade one but now have D-3s like you too." Izzy sarcastically replies. 

"Ok you two lets get moving." I ordered. "Were we going? I have to tall my mom." Shanny says. "To the digiworld you don't need to tall your mom." Izzy says leafing. "How we get there." Ar asks "like so" Izzy say and holds his digivice up to the scrim and go's to the digiworld. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wired he go's." Shanny scrims. "He is in the digiworld now last go." I said and we all haled the digivices up to the computer scrim and were taken to the digiworld.

"Ok now what?" Ar asks. "We start looking for are digimon" I rippled. We began a fall out search. Shanny and Ars D-3 started to peep. 

"Hay Tai this thing is making noise." Ar said. "It has fond two digieggs." Izzy told us. "Two more digieggs. Wall lasts go find them." I said. We thin fold the D-3 to a large cave were seat two more digieggs and all the digimon.

"Agumon what's going on here?" I asked. "Ya tantomon what's gives we have two new digidastind." Izzy said. " Wall actually there was three digieggs but one vanished in the night." Tantomon explained. "Um what now Tai" Ar said? "Walls try to grab a digiegg." I told them. "The two digieggs are the digiegg of honner and the digiegg of nobility." Gatomon explained. "Ok I will tack the digiegg of honner." Ar says and stands in front of the digiegg. She grabs it and picked it up with ease. Thin a digimon jumps out. " Arleena have been waiting for you. I am Tapirmon and I am your digimon." Tapirmon said and jumped in to Ars hands. "Wall hi their Tapirmon" Izzy, the digimon and I said. "You now Tapirmon?" Ar asks. "Yes we have run in to him before." I answer.

"Ok so the digiegg of nobility is for me." Shanny says and picks up the digiegg and again a new digimon jobs out at her. "Good day Shanny I am Crabmon you digimon" Crabmon says. "Wall great to new digimon and digidastind. Looks like the new digidastind are need again." I said "Wall yes and no you Old digidastind are need to did you not see what is back around your neck." Agumon said. Izzy and I thin looked down to see are crests around are necks. "You all will have your crest backs ones your digimon are with you." A familiar voices behind us. We all turned to see jeni be hind us. "Wall hi old frind." Izzy said

"The new and old masts work as one ones again. With the help of the two new digidastind you will find the three and stop the new threat now as the dark digidastind." Jeni told us. "Who are they?" I asked. "They are digidastind with dark copy's of your digivices and crest digieggs and digimon." Jeni said. "Last get back and tall the anthers we have a new fight to win". I said Izzy, the girls, all the digimon and I when back to my place by using a nether Digiport. 

We all mate up in the front room. Were I tall them what is going on. "Wall great I was so glad it was all over." Ken said. "It is not now Ken." Wormmon said. "I say we do it." Davis said. We all talk about it some more and we all aged that we would do it. "The rest of that day was spent visiting with are digimon and finding out what happened in the last few months. 

So now what? That is the thought that went throw my head. "Ok here is what we do. Izzy you get started with finding the dark digidastind and the rest of us get your digimon staff out of your boxes. We got work to do." I said. The group went are ways with are digimon. I went to a small brown box that was under my bad. Ones I opened the boxes I spotted some old goggles my dad gave me for the high school soccer team. I thin but them around my neck and grab my D-terminal and headed bake to the computer room. On the way back to the room I mate up with Matt. "So you ready for this one Tai?" Matt said. "Yes way?" I said. "You are the lender again." Matt said with a smile. Once back in the room we meat up with the others. "They are all ready Tai." Soar said. "So do we go Tai?" Mimi said. "Yes we go!" I said as a but my goggles on. "Izzy open the gate." Matt said. "Digiport open!" Izzy said as he holed up his digivolvce and he was taken to the digiworld. We all thin did the same and were taken to the digiworld. 

Once in the digiworld we split up in to two gropes the old digidastind and the new digidastind but Kari and t.k. Want with the old digidastind. My grope the old digidastind went north trots the matins. "Tai I got something up hade." Izzy said. "Ok lattes go." Joe said. "What?" We all said. We thin hade to the spot Izzy talk about. Ones there we find a wary old temple. "What is that?" Palmon said. "What you don't Know Palmon?" Mimi said. "It is new to us two." Agumon said. "Lattes go in and look arid." Joe said. "Who are you and what did you do with my Joe?" Gomamon said looking a t Joe. "What I am tired of being the screed cat." We went in to the temple. What we found was great. "Tai it is a story wall." Izzy said. "Ok what is that izz?" Sora says. " It is a wall that tells a story on it." Izzy told us. " Like the hieroglyphs." Mimi said. " Wall yes Mimi." Izzy said. "What is the story Izzy?" Kari said. "It tale's the story of the...." Izzy stops. "What Izzy what!" Matt yelled! "The story of the digidastind of us." Izzy said. 

Will we found the grate wall? The new digidastind were going to be in a spot of triple. Wall Davis, Ken, Willis, Yolei, and Cody and, Arleena were strolling throw the digiworld. When than ran in to a grate big grope of Devidramon. "Ok lattes do it" Davis said. The digimon thin digivolved. " Veemon digivolve to...Xveemon!" Veemon says and in a flash of light becomes Xveemon. "Wormmon digivolve to.... Stingmon!" Wormmon says and in a flash of light becomes stingmon. "Terrymon digivolve to Gargomon!" Terrymon says and in a flash of light be comes Gargomon. "Hawkmon digivolve to...Acquillamon!" Hawkmon says and in a flash of light becomes Acquillamon. " Armordillomom digivolve to... Ankylomon!" Armordillomom says and in a flash of light becomes Ankylomon. "Digi armor energize" Ar says. "Crabmon armer digivolve to...Tylomon" Crabmon said and in a flash of light armer digivolved to Tylomon. "Tapirmon digivolve to...Wizerdmon. Tapirmon says and in a flash of light becomes Wizerdmon.

"All right last go!" Davis yelled. "Ok digimon attack!" Ken said. The digimon started attacking the fight was going good fro the new digidastind. Tall the Devidramon used the hypnosis attack. By sheer luck Davis and Xveemon and Shanny and Tylomon were hit out of the way. "Ok last go for them" Davis ordered "right." shanny agreed. "torpedo attack" Tylomon said and fired some torpedo's at the Devidramon. "V-laser" Exveemon said and toke out the rast. 

When my grope got there all the others we back to normal and there digimon were dedigivolved. "hay how did you know we need you" Cody said. "we fond a story wall like the hieroglyphics" Izzy said. "hay what is that wizerdmon." Gatomon asked. "Yes it is me i am back to halp you all once agin and now i can armor digivolve" wizerdmon said and gave gatomon a big digihug. "cool can we see the wall" Willis said. "yes" I said. Back at the wall. "this is try cool" Cody says. "Ok last go home" I said. "Tai is right the digimon need some rest" Ken said. 

At home we all want are own ways. Agumon and I whit to my room. So now there is a new girl but what is her game is she good or bad. wall I was talking to myself and agumon we fall asleep. but were we woke up was the mystery. "tai get up tai" agumon says as he togs on me. I start to come to. "what agu what?" I said but when my eyes opined I find out what it was he wanted. We were back in the digi world. infrant of same old temple. " what is that agu?" I asked. "I bad place. these temple is pure evil." agumon told me as he shivered. I don't now this place but it is here. "last go agumon" I said. "ok tai" agumon answered We whit in the temple. 

Ones we were in the temple a cold filling came over me and I know it got to agumon. Because he dedigivolved to koromon. "tai what happened I am koromon?" Koromon asked. "I I don't Know" I rippled. Koromon got on my hide and we hade dipper in the temple looking all arid. We made are whey to the mine chamber room. It had tons of gold and string righting in it and one rally big casket and I small yellow mashing next to it. Jest thin the dark digidastind inters the room but they did not see us and we were in the metal of the room. " good you came" I voce side from the mashie. "yes master omagmon were are he for you" I boy from my past said. "I now him koromon his name is tay" I expand. The dark digidastind thin whit to the machine and lat a large gray ball of power out. 

"Ok now for my body." the voce came from the gray ball. that gray ball most be omagmons mind. the dark digidastind opening the casket. The body inside was old and crawling with worms and bugs it was decaning and had no color. "no it is gone my body" omagmon yield. he thin tired to his dark digidast wall the gray ball did. " the digidastinds mast pay for this. tack this copies off there digimon and destroy them." omagmon said and in a flash if black light the digimon dark dabbles abed by there dark digidastind. But one of the dark digidastind all ready had a digimon with her. "Yes master they will pay" tay answers. Thin I came to in my room. Koromon was agumon aging and not one mint had past. Ok how and why did we go there and what is the dark digidastinds move. 

" what was all that abut?" I asked Agumon. Agumon scared his head and thin got to his feet. " I don't know tai." agumon answered. Agumon and I want and fund izzy you told him what happened to us. "Are you two telling me the truth? you want to the digiworld with out the gate and no digivice?" Izzy asked. "what man I head my digivice" I said going for my digivice but it was not there. "But Tai it was there in the digiworld or that dream I don't know what it was." agumon expands. "Look can you get a map of the digiworld for me Izzy?" I caked. "yaw it will take a bit the digiworld is big." Izzy answered and stared working on the map.

two hoarse passed and Izzy was still working on the map. filly Izzy shows me and Agumon the digiworld map. "that spot there." I said punting to a dark spot on the map. "No one gos there it is a bad place" tentomon said to us. "we all need to go there." I said with my fist in the air. "yes but what you tall me agumon want dawn to koromon." Izzy rippled " he is right Tai." agumon agreed. "we need to do something" Sora said as she inters the room. "what did you here Sora? Izzy asked. "It all. so what we going to do?" Sora asked. "we get the anthers and we do this as a team." I answer. Izzy, Sora ,agumon, tentomon and I left to get the rats of the digidastind.

In the front room we all meat. "Look I don't know if I should go." Ken says with a sided. "Ken not this aging." Davis says. "Ken stop that you are a big part of this team now you most go we need you to I need you to." Cody replied. "ok thin what is the game play" Ken said with a smile. "It is like this we go in find that talmple and get all the info of the computer that is in there and get out. But it is a big computer and it will need a team to get all the date." I said. "That is were Ken Willis and I come in. We get the info wall the rast of the team keeps thim off are backs.


End file.
